Naruto HIS
by Shadowlord1329
Summary: Naruto saved the World now he must contend with singing and three lovely ladies competing for our hero's heart Naruto/Hinata Naruto/Sakura Naruto/Ino and slight Kiba/Hinata Rated M cuz lets face it You Know Ino's going to try and Seduce Naruto and also drinking and swearing H.I.S explained in chapter 2
1. The Festival Begins

Naruto Karaoke Festival

I don't own Naruto or the songs I place in this fic

"Attention is this Microphone on?" Iruka said.

"Yes!" The whole bar screamed at him.

"Ok Since Our very own Naruto Uzumaki just saved the world we are going to hold a Karaoke Festival in his honor first up we have a song that our man chose to preform himself Singing Monster By Skillet, Naruto!" Iruka said.

Naruto smiled as he walked up to the stage the Women shrieked

"WE LOVE YOU NARUTO!" The ladies shriek

"This Song kind of Describes My Childhood with the Fox so I hope you enjoy my cover I hope I don't get sued for this." Naruto said.

The Bar laughed as the opening rift started.

_**The secret side of me**_

_**I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged**_

_**But I can't control it**_

_**So stay away from me**_

_**The beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage**_

_**And I just can't hold it**_

_**It's scratching on the walls**_

_**In the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake**_

_**And I can't control it**_

_**Hiding under the bed**_

_**In my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**Make it end!**_

_**I feel it deep within,**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster**_

_**I feel like a monster**_

Naruto was getting in the zone. He was jumping up and down as well as tossing his shirt into the audience Hinata caught it. She blushed as she held it close to her chest.

"Naruto Kun." She thought.

Ino was enjoying the song and the way Naruto was singing it.

Tsunade went up to the dj and put in a request as Naruto poured his voice into the next set of Verses.

_**My secret side I keep**_

_**Hid under lock and key**_

_**I keep it caged**_

_**But I can't control it**_

_**Cause if I let him out**_

_**He'll tear me up**_

_**And break me down**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**Make it end!**_

_**I feel it deep within,**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster**_

_**I feel like a monster**_

_**It's hiding in the dark**_

_**It's teeth are razor sharp**_

_**There's no escape for me**_

_**It wants my soul,**_

_**It wants my heart**_

_**No one can hear me scream**_

_**Maybe it's just a dream**_

_**Or maybe it's inside of me**_

_**Stop this monster!**_

_**I feel it deep within,**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I**_

At that point Naruto tapped into his Nine tailed Fox's Chakra turning him feral for a short time to deliver the next line of words in the song

_**Feel like a monster**_

He returned to normal as he smiled at the crowd as he sang some more

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster**_

_**I feel it deep within,**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster**_

_**I'm gonna lose control**_

_**Here's something radical**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster **_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

Naruto finished his song and the bar went wild.

"That was awesome Naruto." Sakura said.

"Ok Iruka told me I should announce the next person and what they are singing." Naruto said.

Naruto read the que card "Ok Our own Hokage has decided to perform tonight and she will sing Fixed at Zero By: VersaEmerge!" Naruto said.

Tsunade walked on stage with a light applause of course they wouldn't go nuts they never heard her sing before

_**This doesn't make much sense**_

_**Think far out but I'm still locked in**_

_**I'm still lost, walking circles**_

_**The floor swallowed me up**_

_**There's no where to go**_

_**There's a vulture on my shoulder**_

_**And he's telling me to give in**_

_**Always hissing right in my ear**_

_**Like it's coming from my own head**_

_**It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up**_

_**Tell me there's a way to get out of here**_

_**Oh, fixed at zero**_

The bar was shocked that the Hokage could sing very well the crowd went nuts Tsunade smiled at that as she continued to sing

_**I've learned to talk with my fingers**_

_**The only that voice that wakes my ears**_

_**Oh make my bones do something**_

_**Ever wanna jump out your skin**_

_**Anticipating til the sidewalk ends**_

_**There's no where to go**_

_**There's a vulture on my shoulder**_

_**And he's telling me to give in**_

_**Always hissing right in my ear**_

_**Like it's coming from my own head**_

_**It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up**_

_**Tell me there's a way to get out of here**_

_**Oh, fixed at zero**_

Naruto smiled at his Hokage as she got into the performance as well as he had

_**There's a vulture on my shoulder**_

_**And he's telling me to give in**_

_**Always hissing right in my ear**_

_**Like it's coming from my own head**_

_**It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up**_

_**Tell me there's a way to get out of here**_

_**Oh, fixed at zero**_

_**Fixed at zero**_

Tsunade wiped her forehead as she got off the stage everybody went crazy

"That was great Lady Tsunade." Ino said.

Hinata whispered into the dj's ear.

"Ladies and Gentleman we have a duet request Hinata and Naruto will perform If it means a lot to you By A Day to Remember feat VersaEmerge." Iruka said

**Bold **(Naruto) _Italics _(Hinata) _**Bold Italics **_Both

**And hey darling, **

**I hope you're good tonight. **

**And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. **

**Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it. **

**Tell me something sweet to get me by, **

**'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing**

**La, la la la, la la la, **

**Till everyone is singing**

**If you can wait till I get home, **

**Then I swear to you that we can make this last. **

**(La la la) **

**If you can wait till I get home, **

**Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. **

**Well it might be for the best.**

_And hey sweetie, _

_Well I need you here tonight, _

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me_

_Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it. _

_I just feel complete when you're by my side, _

_But I know you can't come home till they're singing_

_La, la la la, la la la,_

**Till everyone is singing. **

**La, la la la, la la la.**

**If you can wait till I get home, **

**Then I swear to you that we can make this last. **

**(La la la) **

**If you can wait till I get home, **

**Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. **

**Well it might be for the best.**

_You know you can't give me what I need. _

_And even though you mean so much to me, _

_I can't wait through everything,_

**Is this really happening? **

**I swear I'll never be happy again. **

**And don't you dare say we can just be friends. **

**I'm not some boy that you can sway.**

_**We knew it'd happen eventually.**_

_**La, la la la, la la la,**_

_**Now everybody's singing.**_

_**La, la la la, la la la,**_

_**Now everybody's singing.**_

_**La, la la la, la la la,**_

**La, la la la, la la la,**

**Now everybody's singing.**

**La, la la la, la la la,**

**If you can wait till I get home, **

**Then I swear to you that we can make this last.**

**Now everybody's singing.**

**La, la la la, la la la,**

**If you can wait till I get home, **

**Then I swear to you that we can make this last.**

**La La La**

Hinata kissed Naruto passionately getting quite a reaction from the crowd

"Get a room you two." Kiba said growling wishing he were in Naruto's place.

Iruka walked back on stage.

"Alright we will be taking a five minute break please ponder on what you want to sing and if it's a duet who you want to sing with." Iruka said.

Ino and Sakura looked at Hinata with a murderous rage.

"I will show her." Ino and Sakura thought in unison.

**Ok that's it for chapter 1 if you guys have a song request pm or put it in your review and who you want to sing it Next Ino Trys to Seduce Naruto through song while Sakura Appeals to his heart through song**


	2. Naruto Scorned: HIS is born

H.I.S Musical Chronicles

Ino smiled as she walked up to Iruka and the Dj and asked for a special request to perform a dance for Naruto to a certain song. Naruto sat down nearby as he was struggling "should I date Hinata, but what about Sakura I have loved her since I was in the Academy." Naruto said Sakura heard this and giggled _"He loves me I need to anchor him in maybe I should sing to him about when I fell out of love with that emo Sasuke and fell in love with him in that cave in Snow Country chasing Sasuke._

_**Flashback**_

**Naruto and Sakura were sitting in a cave on Christmas Eve.**

"_**Great I'm here with the Baka on Christmas Eve I should be back in the leaf village with Sasuke Kun but no the emo asshole has to seek power now that I think of it Sasuke never really paid any attention to me romantically." **_**Sakura thought. Naruto saw her thinking and noticed that she was shivering.**

"_**The fox keeps me warm with its Chakra I don't need this jacket." **_**Naruto thought as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sakura. Sakura noticed she wasn't cold as she was thinking She saw Naruto without his jacket and the jacket was around her. **_**"Maybe Naruto isn't what I thought he was I mean he throws himself in harm's way for me multiple times he was willing to do anything for me up to and including bringing that Sasuke Baka back I really don't care anymore I would rather see that asshole burn." **_** Sakura thought.**

"**Naruto, could you hold me please I'm still a little cold." Sakura lied as she saw Naruto return with fire wood.**

"**Sure Sakura." Naruto said.**

**Naruto placed Sakura on his lap with her facing him. She snuggled up to his chest.**

"_**So warm and soft I wish I would of noticed him before this feeling of safety and warmth is way better than the cold and harshness that is Sasuke. This is the best Christmas present ever I wish I could kiss him now but I just started exploring these feeling."**_**Sakura thought **

**Naruto smiled as the woman he still loved snuggled into his chest.**

"_**Too bad that she wishes I was Sasuke I mean all I do for her is not enough it is always Sasuke this or Sasuke that I swear the only reason I haven't given up is because my nindo my ninja way to never break a promise I wish she noticed me all He did was act cold towards her what does that jackass have that I don't you know what Fuck Sasuke and the horse he rode in on At least she is snuggling on my chest This is the Best Christmas present ever**_** Light snoring broke his chain of thought as he saw Sakura sleeping on him.**

"**Merry Christmas Sakura chan I love you so much." Naruto whispered**

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura smiled at that memory it was the best Christmas she ever had and since that Christmas her bust grew she didn't know how but it went up to a large c cup from her small B cup**.**

"_Maybe the Fox's chakra from that night caused this sudden growth." _Sakura thought

Naruto went into his mind to ask the fox about the whole Sakura Hinata thing.

**Mindscape**

Naruto walked through the sewer in his mind up to the nine tailed fox's cage.

"**Ah kit what brings you to this corner of your mind." **The fox asked.

"I need your advice Sakura and Hinata are both Lovely girls but I don't know who to pick." Naruto said.

"**I don't care for either now that Ino chick now she is a stone cold fox no pun intended." The fox said.**

"What Ino doesn't love me." Naruto said.

"**Kit everytime she is near you I smell a bitch in heat she doesn't just loves you she wants you to Fuck her Blonde Brains out No pun intended there either." **The fox said.

"What do you mean by that fox." Naruto said.

"**Well her clan does mind transfer jutsu and I said fuck her brains out now the joke is ruined Kit you sure know how to kill my jokes." **The fox said.

"Don't quit your day job Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"**Quick that pink bitch is coming over see you later Kit." The fox said.**

**Exit Mindscape**

Naruto turned to see Sakura sitting next to him

"Hey Naruto I have to tell you something." Sakura said.

"OK everyone The Break is over and Our Hero has been selected to receive a special gift from Ino." Iruka said.

Naruto looked at Sakura

"Sorry I got to go maybe you can tell me later ok." Naruto said.

Sakura got pissed.

"_Kami Damn it Ino Cock blocked me wait can girls be cock blocked?" _Sakura thought

Naruto sat in the chair on the stage that Ino pointed at

Ino nodded at the Dj and he Played Pour some Sugar on Me by Panthera.

Ino was giving Naruto a lap dance

The guys hooted and hollered.

"Yeah Baby Naruto you are a lucky Bastard." Kiba said.

Naruto smiled as Ino Climbed on his lap and leaned into his ear.

"I love you so much Naruto Kun ever since you visited me after I tied with Forehead in the Exams.." Ino whispered

**Flashback.**

Ino was just waking up to see Naruto putting flowers in a vase next to her infirmary bed.

"Shouldn't you be visiting Forehead." Ino said.

"She didn't want to see me she wants her Sasuke kun." Naruto said as a lone tear slid down his face.

"_What a fucking bitch Anyone can clearly see that Naruto loves Sakura but she would rather chase after a man who doesn't care for her and she broke his heart while she was at it all he wanted to do was visit her and show her his love I swear if she doesn't date him soon I just might he is sensitive and he knows what my favorite flowers are so sweet." _Ino thought.

"I really appreciate that you came to visit me I'm not even on your team." Ino said.

"Why wouldn't I visit you Ino you are one of my precious people I always look after my precious people." Naruto said.

How did you know Daisies were my Favorite flowers." Ino asked.

"I had a Gut feeling when I bought these that you would love them so I decided to buy a bunch." Naruto said.

Naruto left to get ready for his match

"_He is the sweetest guy ever why can't Sakura see that one thing is for sure He is mine you are too late Sakura I will make him my boyfriend." _Ino thought

**End Flashback**

The song ended as Ino Pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss where she slipped him some tongue.

"WHOO WHOO." The crowd screamed except Sakura and Hinata.

"_OH THAT FUCKING SLUT NARUTO IS MINE!" _Both Sakura and Hinata thought.

Sakura walked up to the dj and requested a song

"Ok Naruto you might as well stay seated because another lady would like to show you her appreciation for you." Iruka said.

"_Who is it this time I swear if its Anko I'm fleeing the country Missing nin status or not."_ Naruto said.

Sakura walked on stage grabbing the microphone

**Song Love Sick By: Emily Osment**

**You're so mono together we can be Stereo **

**Ste Ste Stereo Love**

**You look so Low Low**

**Together we can get high High Five**

**Ste Ste Stereo**

**Boom Boom Supersonic Boom Supersonic Boom Boom**

**You Make my Heart Go **

**You Make My Heart Go**

**Boom Boom Supersonic Boom Supersonic Boom Boom**

**You Make my Heart Go **

**Super sonic Boom Super Sonic Boom**

**You Got me high You Got me Low**

**You Make it go out of control**

**I like the way we flow**

**Lets go give me that sensory overload**

**Got me got love got me Love Sick**

**Got me Got Love Got me Love Sick**

**Turn it up**

**You the needle scratching on my vinyl**

Sakura sang the whole song while looking at Naruto.

She finished the song then She tackled Naruto and started to make out with the Blonde.

"Wow." Iruka said "ok so Kurnei is next." Iruka added.

All three women that love Naruto Dragged him outside.

"You need to make a choice Naruto. Hinata Ino or me" Sakura said.

Naruto looked a little nervous.

"You know I'm a little pissed at all three of you what am I a toy that you three can fight over, Hinata you are a sweet girl but for all of these years you have been stalking me, that creeps me out a little." Naruto said.

Ino Laughs at Hinata.

"And you you practically raped me on stage a few minutes ago do you know how much restraint it took to keep mini me in check I didn't want to have a boner in front of the whole village. " Naruto said.

"That's right Ino pig." Sakura said.

"You aren't getting away scott free either Sakura I have said I love you for years but what did you say everytime. I love SASUKE SASUKE FUCKING SASUKE IT WAS ALWAYS HIM NEVER NARUTO I ALWAYS GOT BAKA AND A FIST TO THE FACE and Now that he died you suddenly fell for me if I have to choose between you three then I have to say none of you because I'm not a piece of meat now if you will excuse me I'm going home." Naruto said walking past the three girls.

Sakura was about to cry when it hit her

"Um Ino I blew it with him didn't i." Sakura said.

"No you guys didn't." a voice said.

Sakura about fainted when she spotted the ghost of Kushina Uzumaki

"My son loves all three of you equally but he is right about each of you Ino you need to stop grinding on guys like that in public it makes their balls hurt that they can't take you, Hinata you should of told him earlier that you love him and not stalk the shit out of him, Sakura He did love you first but you ignored him for the stupid Uchiha brat." Kushina said.

"He can't have all three of us." Sakura said.

"Actually he can The CRA permits multiple wives but its up to him whether he will marry the three of you." Kushina said.

Sakura looked at Ino and Hinata.

"You know I just thought of something You each fell in love with him at different times **H**inata was first **I**no was second and **S**akura together you are **H.I.S**." Kushina said.

Sakura smiled then turned to the other two women.

"I'm willing to share if you guys are." Sakura said.

"Yeah I will too." Hinata said.

Ino Glared and pouted

"Ino." Sakura said.

"I will share him lets go get him ladies." Ino said.

End chapter.

Yes I strayed from the Karaoke theme but next chapter will focus on a musical type thing just keep requesting songs and I might incorporate them and on reviewer suggested Porn Star Dancing but two guys sing that I don't think Ino a woman can perform that song without sounding like a lesbian which in this fic she isn' I am renaming this fic to **H.I.S The Musical Chronicles **next chapter The girls try and convince Naruto to marry them and Naruto sings how he feels what would you guy think would be the best song for Naruto to sing to the three women


	3. Following Naruto: Civilian Council pwnd

**I don't own Naruto and this chapter will be heavy on the singing**

Naruto walked away

"Why does this have to be so confusing Hinata loves me so does Ino and Sakura

"Excuse me sir I'm poor and for 2 ryo I can perform a song." A kid said.

"How about for 2,000 ryo I buy that guitar from you." Naruto said.

"Thanks mister." The kid handed him a guitar

Naruto adjusted the guitar and started to play

**Hero By: Christopher Wilde (From starstruck soundtrack)**

**Yeah, yeah-yeah**

**I'm no Superman**

**I cant take your hand**

**And fly you anywhere**

**You want to go, yeah**

**I cant read your mind**

**Like a billboard sign**

**And tell you everything**

**You want to Hear but**

**I'll be your hero**

**Cause I... I can be everything you need**

**If you're the one for me**

**Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**

**I... yeah, I believe in destiny**

**i maybe an guy **

**Without heart and soul**

**But if you're the one for me**

**I'll be your hero**

**Oh, I'll be your hero**

**I'll be your hero**

**So incredible**

**Some kind of miracle**

**When it's meant to be**

**I'll become a hero**

**So I'll wait, wait**

**Wait, wait for you**

**Yeah, I'll be your hero**

**Yeah**

**Cause I... I can be everything you need**

**If you're the one for me**

**Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**

**I... yeah, I believe in destiny**

**I maybe a ordinary guy**

**Without Heartand soul**

**But if you're the one for me**

**I'll be your hero, yeah**

**Yeah, I'll be your hero**

**Yeah, I'll be your hero... hero**

Naruto finished the song when he heard a clap from three pairs of hands

**Before the song**

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were running towards Naruto's apartment when they heard a guitar being played

"That's Naruto Kun's voice." Ino said.

They ran and found their blonde singing they were happy to see him singing.

**Present time**

Naruto looked up and spotted Hinata, Ino, and Sakura standing there

"Naruto we are sorry we were being stupid please forgive us." Sakura said.

"Sakura When did you start falling for me Before or after Sasuke's Death." Naruto said.

"Before Naruto I swear." Sakura said.

"You didn't act like it." Naruto said.

Sakura cleared her throat and began to sing

**Reflections by Christina Aguilera**

**Look at me **

**You may think you see **

**Who I really am **

**But you'll never know me **

**Every day **

**It's as if I play a part **

**Now I see **

**If I wear a mask **

**I can fool the world **

**But I cannot fool my heart **

**Who is that girl I see **

**Staring straight back at me? **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside? **

**I am now **

**In a world where I **

**Have to hide my heart **

**And what I believe in **

**But somehow **

**I will show the world **

**What's inside my heart **

**And be loved for who I am **

**Who is that girl I see **

**Staring straight back at me? **

**Why is my reflection **

**Someone I don't know? **

**Must I pretend that I'm **

**Someone else for all time? **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside? **

**There's a heart that must be **

**Free to fly **

**That burns with a need to know **

**The reason why **

**Why must we all conceal **

**What we think, how we feel? **

**Must there be a secret me **

**I'm forced to hide? **

**I won't pretend that I'm **

**Someone else for all time **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside? **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside?**

Naruto smiled at Sakura as she finished singing

"Naruto we want to share you we each love you with all of our hearts." Hinata said.

Naruto walked towards his apartment

Hinata Started to sing

**See you again By Miley Cyrus (This is slightly altered but I still don't own it)**

**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim**

**I have a heart that will never be tamed**

**I knew you were somethin' special when you spoke my name**

**Now I can't wait to see you again**

**I've got a way of knowin' when somethin' is right**

**I feel like I must have known you in another life**

**'Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes**

**Now I can't wait to see you again**

**The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down**

**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Kurenai said, "Oh she's just being Hinata"**

**The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself**

**My heart it can't rest 'til then**

**Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again**

**I got this crazy feelin' deep inside**

**When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night**

**I'm not a mind reader but I'm readin' the signs**

**That you can't wait to see me again**

**The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down**

**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Kurenai said, "Oh she's just being Hinata"**

**The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself**

**My heart it can't rest 'til then**

**Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again!**

**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim**

**The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down**

**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Kurenai said, "Oh she's just being Hinata"**

**The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself**

**My heart it can't rest 'til then**

**Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again**

**Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again**

Naruto looks at Hinata in wonder

Ino looked sad that Sakura and Hinata were winning him over but was afraid that she wouldn't be able to

Ino ran and jumped into Naruto's arms began to sing

**Wild Heart By Sabi**

**I tried to control it**

**Tried to maintain it**

**Tried to contain it**

**But I failed terribly**

**And I don't know what to do**

**I tried to hold back**

**And accept the fact**

**We ain't perfect**

**And what we got goin' on**

**Might leave us both with bruises**

**Neither one of us**

**Wanted either one to say goodbye**

**But both of us keep hittin'**

**Keep on screamin' and we don't know why**

**We're in love**

**Damn (Damn)**

**This wild heart of mine**

**It's gonna get me in trouble**

**Damn (Damn)**

**This wild heart of mine**

**It's gonna get me in trouble**

**I'm out so I folded**

**Bad hand so I'm throwing it all in**

**It's no one to blame**

**Too young in the game**

**For this wild wind**

**Let's try to hold back**

**And accept the fact**

**We ain't perfect**

**'Cause I love yah**

**At least I think I do**

**But baby**

**Neither one of us**

**Wanted either one to say goodbye (Oh Noooooo)**

**But both of us keep hittin'**

**Keep on screamin' and we don't know why**

**We're in love**

**Damn (Damn)**

**This wild heart of mine **

**It's gonna get me in trouble **

**Damn (Damn)**

**This wild heart of mine**

**It's gonna get me in trouble**

**Look me in the eyes**

**And tell me with no lies**

**That you**

**Feel the same**

**Look me in the eyes**

**And tell me with no lies**

**That you can be a better man**

**But I don't think you could**

**Damn (Damn)**

**This wild heart of mine **

**It's gonna get me in trouble **

**Damn (Damn)**

**This wild heart of mine**

**It's gonna get me in trouble**

**Ohohooohohooh**

Naruto walked all three girls back to his Apartment.

"Naruto don't get me wrong we love you but why do you live in this apartment if we all pitch in we could live in a home together." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed "Because even if I save the village a million times they still see me as a demon

**Go the distance by Micheal Bolton**

**I have often dreamed of a far off place**

**Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me**

**Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face**

**And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be**

**I'll be there someday, I can go the distance**

**I will find my way, if I can be strong**

**I know every mile, will be worth my while**

**When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong**

**Down an unknown road to embrace my fate**

**Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you**

**And a thousand years, would be worth the wait**

**It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through**

**And I won't look back, I can go the distance**

**And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat**

**It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope**

**Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete**

**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**

**For a hero's strength is measured by his heart**

**Like a shooting star, I will go the distance**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**I don't care how far, I can go the distance**

**Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**

Sakura kissed him then Ino then Hinata.

"I guess we never thought about the civilians." Ino said.

"They are a bunch of Ignorant assholes." Hinata said.

"I agree Naruto Demon sealed in you or not we will find you a better place to live than this shit hole." Sakura said.

"Hey this Shit hole has brought me many good memories." Naruto said.

"And some bad ones." He added.

So lets make a vow now that once we are done you will live in a big house or at least a compound." Sakura said.

"Actually The CRA will make me get a compound since I'm the Last Uzumaki and Namikaze." Naruto said.

"Why not live in the Namikaze compound." Hinata said.

"Because the council keeps blocking me from inheriting it saying The demon isn't the son of our beloved Yondiame Hokage No matter how many time I have proved it the ninja portion is pissed that I didn't inherit it but since Danzo's brief reign the civilian council controls the property." Naruto said.

"If it helps My mom believes you." Sakura says.

"My dad says that He persuaded half of that council besides Sakuras mom to your side." Ino said.

"I have a cousin who couldn't use chakra on the council." Hinata said.

"If all four of us show up they will have to reward you what is yours." Ino said.

The Next day in the council room

"No! You are not the son of our Yondiame, you are a blood thirsty Demon." A civilian said.

Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to the said civilian holding a sealing scroll and a kunai.

"Ok class I guess you idiots need a refresher course on Sealing Mr. Yamanka the blinds please." Naruto said.

Ino's dad smiled as he put up a barrier jutsu so they couldn't escape.

"Ok now this is a scroll a seal was placed on it to contain this Kunai why class Because its dangerous." Naruto said making the civilian council look like retards making the shinobi council laugh their asses off.

Naruto placed the Kunai on the scroll and poured a little chakra onto it sealing the scroll.

"So Civilians according to your stupid logic this scroll is no longer a scroll it's a kunai, Mr Nara could I kill someone by throwing this 'Kunai'" Naruto said once again insulting the civilian council making Tsunade grin.

"No but you are welcome to try." Shikaku said.

Naruto threw the scroll at the Nara but it bounced off of the Nara who sweatdropped to show a point to the idiots cough 'civilians'

"Whats this class he's not dead." Naruto said overacting his surprise.

Ms Haruno laughed at her fellow council member finally after she seen the truth a couple of weeks ago when Naruto saved the world.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and unsealed the kunai.

"Let me repeat the lesson this time this kunai is 'Kyuubi' and this scroll is 'Naruto' Naruto said resealing the Kunai.

"Now is this 'Naruto' the 'kyuubi' I think not what about you guy's" Naruto added.

"HELL NO!" the ninja and Mrs Haruno yelled.

"I thought so now if any of you ignorant assholes makes the mistake of ether denying the truth or calls me what I am not Ibiki here will gladly show you who is the real demon." Naruto said pointing at the head of interrogation.

"I mean come on attacking innocent children cutting them straving them denying clothes or an education that sounds pretty demonic to me." Naruto said.

The civilian council and poor Mrs Haruno hung their heads in shame.

"I already forgave Mrs Haruno because she was afraid of me and peer pressure from you." Naruto said.

"Ok thank you Naruto now all in favor of giving the Namikaze estate to Naruto say AYE.

"HELL YES I Mean AYE" the ninja and Mrs Haruno said.

"Well its decided Naruto you can go to your real home now and this village owes you Twenty two billion ryo since some idiot civilans thought it would be a nice idea to use your father's money to hire thugs to attack you." Tsunade said.

"I think I need more than that for compensation." Naruto said

"Ok how about the Namikaze estates and ownership of all the businesses," Tsunade said.

"Deal but I will give Mr Yamanka his shop back as thanks for their help." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto." Inochi said.

"And also I want to just be a partner with Choza because it wouldn't be right to take ownership of my friend's family business." Naruto said.

"Consider it done." Choza said.

"And even though I love Ichiraku's I can't take ownership from them ether." Naruto said.

"No Naruto we would be honored if you own the stand we will give you a discount." Ayame said on behalf of her father who is working.

"What about the Dog pound those civilians hurt those animals daily there." Tsume said.

"The original owners should be locked up and every animal shelter currently in my possession goes to Tsume's Clan." Naruto said.

"What about the empty lot next to our Estate." Shino said his father nodding.

"It goes to your family since the current owns it will be going to prison for animal abuse." Naruto said.

"And Guess what folks so I don't have to repeat myself all villagers must attend a sealing class every night for the next month until we drill it into their thick skulls that Naruto is not and never will be a demon." Tsunade said.

"I think we should strip them of having a say in the ninja affairs making civilian and ninja matter separate like it should have been since the beginning of time." Naruto said.

"I agree moving on to our next order of business Naruto as our newest council member you are entitled to propose a new law." Tsunade said.

"I think the academy graduation requirements are too easy because no offense Sakura but she wasn't trained enough to be a ninja until I came back from my three year training trip." Naruto said.

"Actually he makes a good point if you don't mind me saying." A civilian said.

"Yeah I remember my test after I got out of the academy I failed it and was so sad I quit being a ninja." Ayame said.

"I say we need to extend the required years so that ninja will be better prepared to face the real world." Inochi said.

"Or we concentrate on actual subjects of being a ninja not Flower arranging or arts and crafts oh heres a good one History." Naruto said.

"How will getting rid of History help." Choza said.

"Did I at all say cut it no just merge it will Ninja 101." Naruto said.

"Ok done what about adding classes for those who like other ninja arts." Tsunade said.

"Like Fuinjutsu." Jiraiya said.

"Or Kenjutsu." Naruto said.

"lets not forget Medical jutsu." Tsunade said.

"You know what really killed potential genin was the lack of teamwork." Kakashi said dropping in.

"Maybe we could give the senior academy students the D ranks and let real ninja be used for the C rank and above." Ino said.

"Great idea and each team is never the same it rotates so students can get used to other kids." Inochi said.

"And it also promotes feelings towards comrades." Naruto said.

"Ok Sakura got a song for us." Naruto said feeling like celebrating

"Yes I do." Sakura said kissing him.

"I'm so proud of you Gaki (brat)." Jiraiya said.

**(Cue Everytime We Touch)**

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

'**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**I want you in my life**

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**I want you in my life**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

Naruto smiled as she finished

Naruto jumped onto the table

**(Smooth Criminal Michael Jackson)**

**As He Came Into The Window**

**It Was The Sound Of A**

**Crescendo**

**He Came Into Her Apartment**

**He Left The Bloodstains On**

**The Carpet**

**She Ran Underneath The Table**

**He Could See She Was Unable**

**So She Ran Into The Bedroom**

**She Was Struck Down, It Was**

**Her Doom!**

**Annie Are You Ok**

**So, Annie Are You Ok**

**Are You Ok, Annie**

**Annie Are You Ok**

**So, Annie Are You Ok**

**Are You Ok, Annie**

**Annie Are You Ok**

**So, Annie Are You Ok**

**Are You Ok, Annie**

**Annie Are You Ok**

**So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie**

**(Annie Are You Ok)**

**(Will You Tell Us That You're**

**Ok)**

**(There's A Sign In The**

**Window)**

**(That He Struck You-A**

**Crescendo Annie)**

**(He Came Into Your**

**Apartment)**

**(He Left The Bloodstains On**

**The Carpet)**

**(Then You Ran Into The**

**Bedroom)**

**(You Were Struck Down)**

**(It Was Your Doom!)**

**Annie Are You Ok**

**So, Annie Are You Ok**

**Are You Ok Annie**

**Annie Are You Ok**

**So, Annie Are You Ok**

**Are You Ok Annie**

**Annie Are You Ok**

**So, Annie Are You Ok**

**Are You Ok Annie**

**You've Been Hit By**

**You've Been Hit By-**

**A Smooth Criminal**

**So They Came Into The Outway**

**It Was Sunday-What A Black Day**

**Every time I tried to find him**

**He's Leaving no clues left behind him**

**And he had no way of knowing **

**of the suspect or what to expect**

**Mouth To Mouth Resuscitation**

**Sounding Heartbeats Intimidations...**

**Annie Are You Ok**

**So, Annie Are You Ok**

**Are You Ok Annie**

**Annie Are You Ok**

**So, Annie Are You Ok**

**Are You Ok Annie**

**Annie Are You Ok**

**So, Annie Are You Ok**

**Are You Ok Annie**

**( From: .net )**

**Annie Are You Ok**

**So, Annie Are You Ok**

**Are You Ok Annie**

**You've been hit by**

**You've been struck by **

**a smooth criminal**

**(Annie Are You Ok)**

**(Will You Tell Us That You're**

**Ok)**

**(There's A Sign In The**

**Window)**

**(That He Struck You-A**

**Crescendo Annie)**

**(He Came Into Your**

**Apartment)**

**(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)**

**(Then You Ran Into The**

**Bedroom)**

**(You Were Struck Down)**

**(It Was Your Doom) Annie!**

**(Annie Are You Ok)**

**(So, Annie Are You Ok)**

**(Are You Ok Annie)**

**(You've Been Hit By)**

**(You've Been Struck By-**

**A Smooth Criminal)**

**Okay, I Want Everybody To**

**Clear The Area Right Now!**

**Heee!**

**(Annie Are You Ok)**

**I Don't Know!**

**(Will You Tell Us, That**

**You're Ok)**

**I Don't Know!**

**(There's A Sign In The**

**Window)**

**I Don't Know!**

**(That He Struck You-A**

**Crescendo Annie)**

**I Don't Know!**

**(He Came Into Your**

**Apartment)**

**I Don't Know!**

**(Left Bloodstains On The**

**Carpet)**

**I Don't Know Why Baby!**

**(Then You Ran Into The**

**Bedroom)**

**I Don't Know!**

**(You Were Struck Down)**

**(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)**

**(Annie Are You Ok)**

**Dad Gone It-Baby!**

**(Will You Tell Us, That**

**You're Ok)**

**Dad Gone It-Baby!**

**(There's A Sign In The**

**Window)**

**Dad Gone It-Baby!**

**(That He Struck You-A**

**Crescendo Annie)**

**Hoo! Hoo!**

**(He Came Into Your**

**Apartment)**

**Dad Gone It!**

**(Left Bloodstains On The**

**Carpet)**

**Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!**

**(Then You Ran Into The**

**Bedroom)**

**Dad Gone It!**

**(You Were Struck Down)**

**(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)**

**Ow!**

Naruto spun around and jumped in front of Ino

Ino blushed at Naruto's actions.

Ino smirked as she began

**(Turn Me on David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj)**

**Docta docta, need you back home, baby**

**Docta Docta, where you at?**

**Give me something**

**I need your love**

**I need your love**

**I need your loving**

**You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'**

**My body needs a hero**

**Come and save me**

**Something tells me you know how to save me**

**I've been feeling weird, oh!**

**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**

**[Chorus:]**

**Make me come alive**

**Come on turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life**

**Come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die**

**Come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Make me come alive**

**Come on turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life**

**Come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die**

**Come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**[Nicki Minaj:]**

**Oh, you make it, make it right**

**My temperature is super high**

**If I scream, if I cry**

**It's only 'cause I feel alive**

**My body needs a hero**

**Come and save me**

**Something tells me you know how to save me**

**I've been feeling weird, oh!**

**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**

**[Chorus:]**

**Make me come alive**

**Come on turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life**

**Come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die**

**Come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Make me come alive**

**Come on turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life**

**Come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die**

**Come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**[Bridge:]**

**You've got my life in the palm of your hands**

**Come and save me now**

**I know you can, I know you can**

**D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young**

**I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I**

**I,I,I I know you can save me**

**And make me feel alive**

**[Chorus:]**

**Make me come alive**

**Come on turn me on**

**Touch me, save my life**

**Come on and turn me on**

**I'm too young to die**

**Come on and turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

**Turn me on**

Ino's Father looked a little pissed

Naruto broke the fourth wall and gave the author a confused look

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING SHADOWLORD HE WANTS TO CASTRATE ME!" Naruto screams at the author

Hinata glared at her Father remembering all the nasty things he said to her.

**(Shes so Gone. Lemonade Mouth)**

**Insecure**

**In her skin**

**Like a puppet, a girl on a string**

**Broke away**

**Learned to fly**

**If you want her back, gotta let her shine**

**So it looks like the joke's on you**

**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now**

**She's so gone**

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone**

**Here I am**

**This is me**

**And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be**

**Are you shocked?**

**Are you mad?**

**That you're missing out on who I really am**

**Now it looks like the joke's on you**

**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now**

**She's so gone**

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone away**

**Like history**

**She's so gone**

**Baby, this is me, yeah**

**She's so gone**

**That's so over now**

**She's so gone**

**You won't find her around**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone**

**(That's so over now)**

**She's so gone**

**(You won't find her around)**

**You can look but you won't see**

**The girl I used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone**

**So long**

**She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.**

Hinata sat in front of her dad smirking

Haishi Sweatdropped at Hinata's excellent choice of song to prove she's strong

"Well I'm going to marry these three now Granny Tsunade do you mind marrying us.

"Sure Gaki." Tsunade said.

The End

WOW this is the longest chapter I have written


End file.
